dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero vs K'
Zero vs K' is a Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-ninth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 4! Mega Man vs King of Fighters! Know what science is good for? Creating modified fighters. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The word of Zero's return had shaken K' to his core- even if he didn't let it show. He knew the effort people had gone to in order to remove him before. He would be damned to see that work undone. K' kicked the door of its hinges and looked around. "Alright Zero, step out of the shadows. Your time is-" he then ducked a swing from the Z-Blade and slid across the floor. "-up." he finished, taking a combative stance. "Okay. You're obviously not who I was sent for. But if you attacked me, then surely something isn't right with you." "I am Zero. Flee; you don't have a chance." "Those are the battles I love to have." K' said, rotating his neck and cracking it. "Let's get this done with." Here we go! ''' K' ducked as Zero hooked at his jaw. He smirked, and uppercut the robot back. He then created several projectiles of fire and pelted Zero's guard with them. Zero frowned, kinda, realising that he might be in for a rough one. He activated the Z Buster and opened fire, knocking K' across the wall. K' planted his hand on the ground, creating a stream of fire along the floor. Zero rushed past, and slashed K' with his blade. K' blocked where he could but Zero was much quicker than his defence. Zero planted a double dropkick into the back, launching K' face first into the wall. K' sprang back into action, clocking Zero with his Crow Bite. Zero took the brunt of the contact, and flew spine first into a wall. K' then planted a boot right in the middle of his chest, knocking Zero through the wall and into a long walkway. K' threw more flaming projectiles at Zero, but the Maverick Hunter was able to repel them with his own shots from the Z Buster. The pair then clashed in an aerial kick clash, flames and energy concussing the surrounding area. K' was the next one to move, sweeping Zero's base out from under him. The pair looked down to see a blue robot proceeding with a mission. Zero quickly swiped at K' knocking him on his back before turning to Mega Man. As Zero raised his weapon to attack, K' kicked him in the back of the knees. "Turn your back on me again, I dare you." K' warned. Zero struck with his arm, but K' caught him and delivered a Crow Bite. Using his Blackout warp technique, K' was able to blindside Zero with several kicks and punches. Zero shot at the wall, collapsing it on top of both combatants. K' warped again, booting Zero but the Maverick Hunter was able to cut up the leg with his saber. K' dropped to a knee, and Zero grabbed his hair, ready to execute him. K' flicked his sunglasses onto Zero, which created a fiery explosion and blew open Zero's chest. Perfect. K' reached inside, and began ripping out circuits and wires, delivering a Crow Bite into the middle of the system. Zero blew up in a flaming ball, as parts rained from the sky. K' then kicked the rest of Zero down the walkway, and limped back to the original room the battle began. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: K'!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Capcom VS SNK' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights